


Her Treasure

by sidhe_faerie



Series: The Golden Kingdom (Camelot Drabbles Series 3) [46]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-15 21:43:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3463076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Mithian finds treasure while clearing out the closet.<br/>-<br/><b>Prompt:</b> 149 Courtship</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Treasure

**Author:** sidhe_faerie  
 **Title:** Her Treasure  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing/s:** Leon/Mithian  
 **Character/s:** Trevor  
 **Summary:** Mithian finds treasure while clearing out the closet.  
 **Warnings:** none  
 **Word Count:** 364  
 **Prompt:** 149 Courtship

 

**Her Treasure**

Mithian was clearing out the hall cupboard when she came across a wooden box with a large heart and roses carved into the lid.

"I thought I had lost this." Mithian mumbled to herself.

She opened the box and it was filled with letters from Leon. He had written them while they were dating. She sat on the sofa and lifted the first one out to read it.

 

_My Dearest_

_I am not a man of flowery words or poetry but when I am with you, I am moved. I see the world differently now because you are in my life. I can only wonder at my luck that you wish to be with me._

_I know this is an unusual courtship. I am a simple man and you are a beautiful and gracious woman. I have little to offer you._

_This will sound strange I know but I feel as if we had known each other before in a past life. I feel as though you were a royal princess and I was but you humble servant._

_How's that for flowery words?_

_I have the feeling we have went through this courtship many times and you have always taken me into your heart. I hope that in this life that will be the case. I would not be able to bear it if it were not._

_My Dearest, what I am trying to say is that I love you. I have always loved you and I always will._

_I know we have not been together that long but I cannot help how I feel. Please tell me you love me too._

_The humble man offering his heart to you._

_Leon_

 

Mithian looked at the date on the letter and realized that it was written before they had their memories of Old Camelot back.

"He knew even then." Mithian brushed a tear from her cheek and put the letter back in the box.

She took the box into the bedroom and put it in her bureau drawer. She vowed to never lose that box again.

She shut the drawer and started back to the hall cupboard when Trevor started to cry for his mummy.


End file.
